Love Story
by Mrs Weasley Potter
Summary: Desde que eu li A Última Batalha fiquei pensando nesses dois juntos.


Love story

Tudo começou com uma flor. Uma única flor.

O longo vestido se arrastava pelo chão. Mas sua dona não estava se importando. Nunca se importou, por que começaria agora? O campo por onde ela andava terminava na entrada da floresta. A grama alta, com ocasionais flores selvagens, roçava na altura da cintura, às vezes dificultando os passos da moça.

– Uma flor para uma bela dama – a voz veio de algum ponto a sua esquerda. Ela virou-se e não viu ninguém, somente as arvores.

– Quem está ai? – ele elevou a voz, fazendo-a soar para além da clareira, na floresta.

– Alguém que quer lhe dar uma flor por sua beleza – a voz veio alegre.

Ela bufou.

– Guarde a flor para você, então. Não sou bonita – ela disse virando-se e tomando o caminho de volta.

Passos esmagaram a grama e em segundos alguém segurou seu pulso, virando-a.

– Não sou a única pessoa a discordar nesse ponto de ti, majestade – ele beijou a mão da moça. Ela revirou os olhos, fazendo-o sorrir. – És linda. E, por favor, não vá embora. Não antes de eu te entregar a flor.

Ele estendeu a mão. Apoiada entre o dedo indicador e o polegar estava uma flor do campo amarela. Ela estendeu a mão para pegar, mas ele foi mais rápido, colocando-a atrás da orelha da rainha. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Obrigada, King Tirian – ela agradeceu sorrindo. – Pelas flores e pelo elogio.

– Não há de quê, Queen Lucy. E eu só falei a verdade.

Ela se despediu e voltou para o castelo, o vestido arrastando-se atrás. Andava com uma graça e com uma leveza que só poderia se adquirir após anos de prática.

Na manhã seguinte, Jill entrou extremamente afobada no quarto de Lucy, trazendo duas rosas vermelhas.

– Olhe o que deixaram para você! – ela cantarolou. Lucy pulou da cama, onde há poucos segundos dormia, e pegou as flores. Jill deu um sorriso malicioso. – São de algum admirador secreto?

Lucy olhou para o cartão que acompanhava as rosas e sorriu.

– Secreto para você; eu já sei quem é – ela disse sentando-se na cama.

Jill pegou o cartão de suas mãos e leu em voz alta:

– "Duas rosas para uma bela dama"? Conte-me quem é – ela pediu.

Lucy riu e colocou as rosas junto das outras flores que estavam em um vaso na mesinha de cabeceira.

– Não – ela disse simplesmente.

Jill fez careta.

– Vou descobrir, então – ela anunciou indo em direção à porta.

– Divirta-se – respondeu Lucy, antes que ela saísse.

Na outra manhã foi a mesma coisa, com a única diferença de que o número subiu para três rosas. Nos dias seguintes, Jill chegava tão cedo ao quarto de Lucy que praticamente havia virado o despertador da garota. As rosas viraram presença constante na vida delas. Até que um dia a porta do quarto foi aberta por uma empregada e Jill entrou com os braços cheios de rosas.

– "Cem rosas para uma bela dama" – ela citou sem nem mesmo olhar no cartão, colocando as rosas na cama da amiga. – Desculpe a demora. Eu estava contando para ver se tinham cem mesmo – disse largando-se em uma poltrona. – E tem.

– E como anda sua busca? – perguntou Lucy, distraidamente, enquanto cheirava uma rosa.

– Desisti; não estava chegando a lugar nenhum.

Naquela mesma noite, Lucy saiu escondida do seu quarto, andando pelos corredores do castelo. Um sorriso brotou em sua face quando o viu em uma sacada.

– Não tenho te visto ultimamente – ela falou encostando-se a mureta.

O rapaz tomou um susto, mas logo se virou sorridente para ela.

– Boa noite, senhorita. Fico feliz que tenha notado minha ausência.

Ela não respondeu a pergunta dele e um silencio se estendeu. A rainha levantou o rosto e suspirou olhando as estrelas.

– Gosta delas? – ele perguntou.

– São impressionantes – ela respondeu, ainda olhando para as estrelas. – No meu mundo elas não passam de enormes bolas de gás.

Ele olhava atentamente para ela.

– Seu mundo parece um lugar fascinante.

– É horrível – ela respondeu e em seguida balançou a cabeça, como se para tirar uma ideia da cabeça. Ela virou-se para ele. – Está me cortejando, King Tirian?

Ele corou, pigarreando.

– Está dando certo?

Ela também corou.

– Está. Mas peço que pare?

– Por quê? – ele perguntou confuso. – Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

Lucy deu uma risada alegre.

– Sim. Está acabando com as rosas de Narnia.

Dessa vez ele riu junto.

– Já que está dando certo – ele disse – não ganho um beijo?

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

– Só ganha quem conquista.

A expressão no rosto de Tirian tornou-se concentrada, focada em um só ponto: a boca de Lucy. Ela fechou os olhos e ele foi aproximando seus rostos, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Cada um já estava sentindo a respiração acelerada do outro...

Alguém pigarreou. Imediatamente, Lucy deu um pulo para trás, abrindo os olhos. Tirian abriu os olhos, mas continuou na mesma posição.

– Interrompo? – a pessoa perguntou ironicamente.

– Não – respondeu Lucy, ao mesmo tempo que Tirian murmurava "Sim".

– Não deveria estar no seu quarto, Lu?

– Claro – ela murmurou envergonhada. Ela passou ao lado do irmão. – Boa noite, Ed.

– Boa noite, Lu – ele disse, acompanhando os passos da garota enquanto ela sumia no corredor escuro. Ele virou-se para Tirian, que continuava no mesmo lugar, mas que agora olhava para o rei. – Quanto a você, estou de olho.

Desde que eu li A Última Batalha me apaixonei por esses dois. A história ficou melhor na minha cabeça, mas nem tudo são rosas. Nossa, to parecendo minha mãe agora.


End file.
